All that I have
by Native
Summary: OS. Une introspection un peu particulière.


Bonsoir. :-)

* * *

"All that I have" n'est pas le premier OS/la première fanfiction que je poste sur FFnet, je l'avoue. J'ai simplement effacé les autres, dont je n'étais guère satisfaite.

En espérant que vous apprécierez (?)

Please R&R ? ;-)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing / Etc. appartiennent à Sunrise / Etc. Nothin' for me :-)

**Avertissement** : Violent sans l'être ? Libre d'interprétation (surprenez-moi ?).

**Rating** : K+ (parce que ce n'est guère joyeux ?)

**Genre** : Clairement pas du nawak.

**Note **: POV de 02.

* * *

**All that I have** - (_tout ce que j'ai_)

* * *

" Even you, even you... seems you can't keep on light my fire " (1)

Tzakai, I love you but I've chosen darkness

* * *

Que peut-on perdre ?

De l'argent. De l'amour. De la confiance – de l'amitié. Des gens. Des objets. Des souvenirs. Soi-même.

Aisé. Chéri. Entouré. Encerclé. Cerné. Seul, parmi la multitude.

Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais pu comprendre… de quoi il retournait.

Comme si j'avais oublié comment faire.

Solo ?

Leurs voix m'appellent. Elles me cajolent. Elles me réconfortent. Elles me perdent.

Ils ont disparu. Tous disparus depuis longtemps. Perdus aux yeux du monde.

Vivants sous mes paupières closes. Dans les battements de mon cœur. Ils restent au moins ici.

Helen.

Du sel sur mes blessures. Du sable sur ma peau. Spasme incontrôlé. Réflexe conditionné. Regard au sol et pare-balles à terre.

L'arme sortie, est chargée. Pointée sur lui. Un sourire – le mien. Je redeviens… lui.

Qui s'excuse. Qui joue, qui dissimule, qui s'amuse, qui m'accuse, aussi, parfois.

Il n'y a rien pour moi ici-bas.

Je suis de ces gens qui ne peuvent pas vivre avec d'autres personnes.

De ceux qui ne savent que survivre.

Sans souffrance. Ni joie ni bonheur. Ni rire.

Brûlure... Ma main se retire, vivement.

La cigarette a profité de ce que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées pour chuter. Effleurant au passage la chair tendre entre le pouce et l'index.

D'un geste, je stoppe sa course, sans vraiment y prêter attention. L'extrémité rougie brûle le bas de ma paume, là où les veines se séparent.

Le visage d'un ange. La voix d'un homme. Les paroles du Dieu unique.

«_ Kyrie, eleison…_ » (2)

Un murmure, à peine fredonné.

Cercle rouge. Traces sombres. Cernés d'un blanc presque laiteux. Le bleu des vaisseaux semble palpiter.

Une autre marque. – Voulue, celle-là.

Faite avec minutie.

Encore. Et encore.

Couleur sang. Couleur de peau brûlée – Noir. Gris. Brisé. Bras tendu et ciel chauffé à blanc.

Sourire sans joie. Pactisant avec lui-même. Avec sa Belle, avec la Mort, avec Elle.

Cheveux lâchés. Sans importance. Deathscythe ? Dé… truit.

Il aura fallu un certain temps pour se débarrasser de ce masque-là. Côté pile, côté face. - Le Joker.

L'autre et le semblable.

On perd, face à nous. Face à moi dans tous les cas...

Aucune rédemption ne m'attend, car je suis juge et bourreau, et

il ne reste rien qui ne m'ait été arraché.

De l'amour. De la confiance – de l'amitié. Des gens. Des objets. Des souvenirs. Moi-même.

Rien que j'aie eu. Rien qui m'ait appartenu. Rien qui ne m'ait été arraché.

Maintenant que l'innocence, l'indolence et l'insolence m'ont quitté, il ne me reste même plus l'ombre de vie que m'apportait Duo.

Il n'y a plus que moi. Que le dieu égaré chez eux qui essaient de se reconstruire. _D'être heureux. _Il est parti. Avec eux. Avec moi aussi. Duo.

Seul dans ce bureau vide, j'attends les restes de leurs erreurs, pour mieux les effacer.

Planifiant. Ordonnant. Exécutant même, parfois. Le prêtre et ses ouailles. La déité et ses fidèles.

Passeurs. Marchands de mort. Utiles. Nécessaires. Âmes vendues, âmes soldées.

Plus soldat qu'aucun être parfait ne le sera jamais. Vas-y, change. Reste dans le sanctuaire de ses bras.

Silencieux, j'observe. Je relève. Je souris pour moi seul. Je ferme les yeux.

Et tous revivent.

* * *

**OWARI**.

(1) – Même toi, même toi… on dirait que tu ne peux continuer à allumer mon feu.

(2) – Seigneur, prends pitié…


End file.
